Memory systems can employ memory devices to store and access information. The memory devices can include volatile memory devices, non-volatile memory devices, or a combination device. Memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), can utilize electrical energy to store and access data. Some memory devices can include vertically stacked dies (e.g., die stacks) that are connected using Through-Silicon-Vias (TSVs) in a master-slave (MS) configuration. For example, the memory devices can include Double Data Rate (DDR) RAM devices that implement DDR interfacing scheme for high-speed data transfer. The DDR RAM devices (e.g., DDR4 devices, DDR5 devices, etc.) can include memory chips that include die stacks that each include a master die and one or more slave dies.
Some memory device can include TSVs that are dedicated for data communication between dies. For example, DDR4 devices can include eight bidirectional TSVs, such as corresponding to a data bus associated with eight-bit data segments, configured to communicate data for reads and writes. Also, DDR5 devices can include 16 bidirectional TSVs that correspond to a data bus associated with 16-bit data segments.
With technological advancements in other areas and increasing applications, the market is continuously looking for faster and smaller devices. To meet the market demand, physical sizes or dimensions of the semiconductor devices are being pushed to the limit. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the desire to differentiate products in the marketplace, it is increasingly desirable that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater pressure to find answers to these problems.